fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cook Islands to Cali
Cook Islands to Cali is the first episode of Know Your Fantendo. It was written by and first aired in May 2016. Synopsis A girl from the Pacific Islands moves to California in the hopes that things go up for her. Transcript A young woman is seen in a plane, surrounded by suitcases and trying to keep herself warm. :Woman: What airline puts their suitcases in a space like this?! She kicks a suitcase open and a sweater, jeans and a pair boots fall out. The woman grabs them and puts them on. :Woman: Ooh, these are cozy. (in her head) Really, Taylor? Cozy? That's the only word you could think of? Taylor shrugs and warms herself up as a narration voice is heard. :Narrator: I'm Taylor Jamison. Girl from the Cook Islands who decided to move beyond her home country. I thought the ride would be easier than it was, but sneaking aboard a plane isn't exactly glamorous. She takes some money out and counts it. :Taylor: $23. That's not gonna get me far. She sighs as she sits back. :Taylor: Wonder if California's gonna have some cool guys. She sits back. :Taylor: There's gonna be more people, I know that. Just... gotta keep calm. She lies back and sleeps on some suitcases. ---- :Taylor: How did I come to this decision? Well... An abandoned sugar plantation is seen, surrounded by foliage, as the camera shows Taylor sitting on a conveyor belt in the plantation. :Taylor: I made a big mistake buying this. The camera shows what Taylor looking at, which appears to be a wall covered in vegetation. :Taylor: Well, I've barely got any money left now... She gets some money out, showing to be a few dollar bills and some coins. :Taylor: On the bright side, there's enough food here to last me a few months. Taylor walks through the plantation to see a large field of sugar cane. :Taylor: Whoa. If I knew how to make sugar, I could make a fortune from this. Taylor hears a buzzing noise and whips out a PDA. She checks a message informing her about work. :Taylor: Shit! Taylor runs out of the plantation and makes a mad dash toward her hometown of Avarua. ---- Taylor is seen stretching, as the door to the luggage opens and a security guard shines a light on her. :Security guard: What are you doing in here? Taylor stutters as she runs off toward the fence in the airport. :Security guard: Get back here! Taylor runs as fast as she can as she makes a big jump and lands about halfway up the fence and climbs over it. She stops at the side of the road, exhausted as she catches her breath. :Taylor: That... was too... close... Taylor looks up to see the Los Angeles skyline. :Taylor: ...Whoa. Is this that place from Independence Day? Taylor looks around and realises she is in the exact place she thinks she's in. :Taylor: Well... time to see what this place is actually like. She walks down the road as the scene cuts to her arriving in downtown L.A.. :Taylor: ...Ah shit. Taylor notices all the people walking around as her heart is shown beating extremely rapidly. :Taylor: Heart, don't be a dick now... Taylor's heart continues to speed up as Taylor passes out and the camera cuts to black. ---- The black screen is still seen as a voice is heard. :Voice: Ma'am! Are you okay? The camera shows a first-person view from Taylor's point of view, with her sight being blurry. :Taylor: Where am I? Taylor turns her head to see a blurry figure with blonde hair and a hibiscus in her hair. The figure is revealed to be Amy Jackson. :Amy: You're in Anaheim. :Taylor: ...I swear I was in Los Angeles when I passed out. :Amy: You were, but I saw you in the street so I picked you up, put you in the back of my car and drove you here. :Taylor: ...That sounds creepy. :Amy: It probably looked creepy. Taylor looks around the building she's in, with it being full of fancy things. :Taylor: ...Who are you? :Amy: Amy Jackson XV. :Taylor: Huh? :Amy: Amy Jackson the fifteenth. :Taylor: Oh. I'm Taylor Jamison. :Amy: Cool. Where you from? :Taylor: Avarua. :Amy: Cook Islands? :Taylor: Yeah, how'd you know? :Amy: Wild guess. Taylor raises her eyebrows as the scene fades out. ---- Taylor and Amy are seen walking in Anaheim. :Amy: A bit of a warning, there's a ton more people here than there are on your home island. :Taylor: I guessed. How many more? :Amy: Put it this way, there's about 350,000 people here, compared to... about 5,000 in Avarua? :Taylor: Yeah. :Amy: Hmm. :Taylor: So, where are we going? :Amy: Wherever, really. :Taylor: Is there... anything Maori-related here? :Amy: Not as far as I know. :Taylor: Hmm... rugby? :Amy: There's football. That's similar to it, but with pads. :Taylor: I thought football used feet only... :Amy: Oh, not that sort of football. That's called soccer here. :Taylor: Oh, stop with the culture lessons already! Amy shrugs as they continue walking. ---- Taylor is seen, swimming through sugar canes as she gets back to the plantation. :Taylor: Yeah, this was a real mistake. Taylor gets her PDA out again to show a message from the Rarotonga Airport. :Taylor: Goddammit. Taylor wrestles through the sugar cane again as she is shown running to the airport, exhausted. A man is seen stood next to the airport building. :Man: Jamison, you look like you ran halfway across the island. :Taylor: As a matter of fact, I did. Taylor puts her hand over her heart. :Man: ...Why did you run halfway across the island? :Taylor: Bought a sugar plantation out in the forest. :Man: Oh. Why? :Taylor: I... don't know myself. I saw it in the newspaper and thought it'd be a good idea. Turns out there was a ton of sugar cane and I don't know how to handle sugar cane. :Man: Well, to be fair, you had that coming to you. :Taylor: True. So, what did you need me for? :Man: We've got some tourists. :Taylor: Oh. The tourists come out of the airport as Taylor greets them and takes them on a tour. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Transcript Category:Subpages Category:Know Your Fantendo Category:2016